26 November 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-11-26 ; Comments *Show presented by members of Pulp whilst Peel is away. *From The PulpWiki site: D-J ing at the HMV store on Oxford Street must have given Pulp a taste of the big time, because they repeated the performance three nights running on Radio 1 FM...John Peel has never done this before, handed his entire show over, so its a big compliment. Either that or he couldn't get anyone else at such short notice. *''Pulp certainly enjoyed the challenge, even though Candida forgot to turn up for duty on the Tuesday night, thinking it was Wednesday, Thursday, Friday instead! I suspect Jarvis has a tendency to take over the controls, it would have been nice to hear a bit more from Candida, Nick and Mark. High points included Nick dedicating DAF's "Der Mussolini" to his wife Sarah, and an excellent competition to find the records that sound best played at the wrong speed. The winner was Spizzenergi's cover of Virginia Plain, which really did sound a lot better at 33rpm! The overall standard of music was very high, even if you might not have liked all of the records played, they were still interesting.'' Sessions *Add N To (X) #1. Recorded: 1997-11-23. Tracklisting *Rude Bwoy Monty: Warp Ten (12") Tearin Vinyl (Intro) *Vanilla Ice: Ice Ice Baby (12") SBK *Earl Brutus: On Me, Not In Me (7" - Bonjour Monsieur) Royal Mint *Chin: The Phat Lady Sings (Scissor Kicks Mix) White Label *Singers And Players: Bedward The Flying Preacher (v/a LP - Pay It All Back Vol.1) On-U Sound *Add N To (X): The Black Regent (session) *Plone: Electronic Beauty Parlour (7" - Press A Key) Wurlitzer Jukebox :Mark's sonic experiment: Mark plays the two next records simultaneously, one down each channel. Sadly it seemed to be a bit of a technical flop, we could only hear the one (luckily) *Phill Niblock: S L S (CD Album - Four Full Flutes) Experimental Intermedia Foundation *Charlemagne Palastine: Strumming Music (LP - Strumming Music) Shandar *Mickey Finn & Aphrodite: Dark Selector (v/a CD Album - Dreamscape Vol. 02 - The Vision) Dreamscape *Lo-Fidelity Allstars: Disco Machine Gun (12") Skint *Mason Williams: Classical Gas (CD Album - Music 1968 - 1971) Vanguard *Slits: Shoplifting (LP - Cut) Island *Sugarcubes: Birthday (LP - Life's Too Good) One Little Indian *Add N To (X): Hit Me (session) :More of Geoff Travis' History of Independent Music now, with a couple of tracks from the 80's: #The Fall: Totally Wired (7") Rough Trade #The Smiths: This Charming Man (7") Rough Trade :At this point Martin Green does a bit more DJ-ing, but I don't know the tracks he used - sorry *British Racing Green: Penniless Man in Guccis (CD Single) Liquid *Artery: Into The Garden (LP - Oceans) Red Flame *Future Sound Of London: Papua New Guinea (12") Jumpin' & Pumpin' *Add N To (X): Sir Ape (session) *Dory Previn: Lady With The Braid (LP - Mythical Kings And Iguanas) United Artists File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and the PulpWiki site. ;Available *Tracklisting Only Category:1997 Category:Peel shows